Baby It's Cold Outside
by HotChilePepper
Summary: Daring and Lizzie have graduated, and are having a date night at Daring's house. Then, a horrible blizzard starts, and Lizzie insists that she must go. Daring doesn't want her to though. This story is based off of Dean Martin's song "Baby It's Cold Outside."


**Baby It's Cold Outside**

Lizzie was over at Daring, her fiancé's, house. They decided to have a movie date night, and snuggle together on the couch, since it was cold outside. However, it had started to snow, and Lizzie didn't want to get snowed in at Daring's house, so she decided to get ready to leave for her house.

"I really can't stay," Lizzie said as she gathered her things and walked towards the door of the house.

"But, baby, it's cold outside," Daring reasoned.

"I've got to go away," Lizzie insisted.

"But, baby, it's cold outside," Daring repeated, hoping Lizzie would change her mind about leaving.

"This evening has been," Lizzie started before daring cut her off.

"I had been hoping you'd drop in all week," Daring stated.

"So very nice," Lizzie continued saying the same statement that she had begun before she had been cut off.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," Daring insisted.

Lizzie was getting tired of Daring's ploys to get her to stay.

"My mother will start to worry," Lizzie informed.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Daring asked.

Lizzie thought, 'Well, for one is snowing outside and I don't want to have to spend the night at your house!'

"My father will be pacing the floor," Lizzie said.

"Listen to the fireplace roar," Daring said, knowing Lizzie enjoyed listening to the crackling and popping of the firewood burning in the hearth.

"So, really, I'd better scurry," Lizzie insisted.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry," Daring pleaded his fiancé.

'Why doesn't she want to stay longer? A little snow's not going to ruin my date,' Daring thought.

"But maybe half a hot cocoa more," Lizzie reasoned.

'I mean, what kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't stay for a little and enjoy the snow before driving in it,' Lizzie thought to herself.

"Put some records on while I pour," Daring instructed, silently cheering that Lizzie would stay longer.

"The neighbors might think," Lizzie started,

"Baby, it's bad out there," Daring informed his true love as he looked out the window, admiring the snow.

"Say, what's in this cocoa?" Lizzie asked, tasting a hint of cinnamon.

"Peppermint and cinnamon. I'm telling you, there's no cabs to be had out there," Daring explained.

"I wish I knew how," Lizzie started to speak, but yet again Daring cut her off.

"Your eyes are like starlight now," Daring said, trying to woo his fiancé, to try and get her to stay.

"To break this spell," Lizzie finished.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell," Daring continued to charm.

'I ought to say, "No, no, no, sir"' Lizzie thought to herself.

Lizzie and Daring moved from the door, and back onto the couch.

"Mind if I move in closer?" Daring asked, scooching over on the couch.

"At least I'm going to say that I tried," Lizzie sighed as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What's the since in hurting my pride?" Daring asked, referring to that if she left he would die a little inside.

"I really can't stay," Lizzie insisted, getting off the couch yet again, trying to leave once more.

"Oh, baby, don't hold out," Daring said, wanting at least one goodbye kiss.

"Ah, but it's cold outside," Lizzie said, wanting to flee before it got colder.

"Yeah, baby, it's cold outside," Daring said, restating what Lizzie just said.

"I simply must go," Lizzie said again, slipping out of Daring's kiss he just placed on her lips.

"But, baby, it's cold outside," Daring said again, still not wanting Lizzie to go.

"The answer is no," Lizzie replied as the tips of her ears turned a bright shade of red with anger. She was really getting tired of Daring still trying to get her to stay. She had to go, didn't she?

"But, baby, it's cold outside," Daring repeated yet again.

"Your welcome has been," Lizzie started before as predicted, Daring cut him off.

"How lucky you dropped in," Daring said referring to himself. You had to be pretty lucky to score the hot tempered Lizzie Hearts, soon to be Charming, in Daring's eyes.

"So nice and warm," Lizzie said, referring to their snuggling on the couch.

"Look out the window, at the snow," Daring said, showing Lizzie the now snow covered lawn.

"My friends will be suspicious," Lizzie insisted.

"Gosh, your lips look delicious," Daring said, wanting another kiss.

"They'll be there at the door," Lizzie said, still talking about her friends.

"Waves upon the tropical shore," Daring said, just attempting to rhyme with what Lizzie said.

"My aunt's mind is vicious," Lizzie said, referring to her aunt that was visiting her for Christmas, and was expecting her any minute now.

"Gosh your lips are delicious," Daring said as he kissed his fiancé's lips once more.

"Maybe just another movie," Lizzie said, feeling pity on Daring.

"Never been such a blizzard before," Daring informed.

"I've got to get home," Lizzie said as the movie was over.

"But, baby, you'd freeze out there," Daring said, worrying about Lizzie's well-being.

"Say, lend me a coat," Lizzie ordered, knowing Daring had at least one warm coat.

"It's up to your knees out there," Daring told his fiancé. He didn't want her to get stuck in the snow.

"You've really been grand," Lizzie said, putting her hand on top of Daring's hand, which was on the door knob.

"I thrill when you touch my hand," Daring said, kissing Lizzie's now gloved hand.

"But don't you see," Lizzie said wanting Daring to allow her to leave.

"How could you do this to me?" Daring questioned. He still didn't want Lizzie to go out in the snow alone.

"There's bound to be a talk tomorrow," Lizzie said. Their relationship was secret, and she didn't want everyone talking about their spark of rebellion.

"Think of my life long sorrow," Daring said. Wanting Lizzie to feel pity on him.

"At least there will be plenty implied," Lizzie said, talking about how people would be implying stuff about their relationship during the alleged talk she was talking about.

"But, you could catch pneumonia and die," Daring reasoned with his fiancé.

"I guess you're right. Ok, I'll stay tonight!" Lizzie exclaimed, finally giving in.

"Well, that took a lot of convincing," Daring smirked.

The happy couple walked over to the couch yet again. They began to get cozy and snuggle, and began to watch yet another movie. Before the movie was over though, they fell asleep snuggling on the couch, as the snow began to fall a lot harder than it had been before.

 **Author's Note: I've listened to this song for years now, but I just know realized this year that this is a perfect song for Lizzie and Daring. I just thought I would go ahead and get into the spirit of winter, and right this story. I'm planning on doing a lot of Christmas and winter stories for this fandom. Including, but not limited to "Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow" Raven and Dexter style! I also plan on doing a story called "Holly's Jolly Christmas." It's going to be a Holt (from Monster High) and Holly story. (If you like Holt X Holly as a pairing, I have 2 stories on them.) I know everyone has been thinking "When is the next update of Baby Steps going to be?" Well, I'm not sure yet, but I'm hoping to do a Christmas chapter. However, I hope you enjoy reading this story because I sure enjoyed writing it! Please review in the comment section. Remember, all reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
